Demostraciones
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Después de un agotador día de trabajo, Levi trata de descansar, pero Petra, una de sus subordinadas, acude a su habitación para contarle que uno de sus compañeros ha desaparecido...


Aquí os dejo el primer fic sobre Levi :3 en un principio iba a ser un poco de broma sobre su adicción a la limpieza, pero al final me quedó algo más serio. No sé cómo me las apaño, que siempre que quiero hacer algo serio hago algo de broma y viceversa .

Espero que os guste =)

 **DEMOSTRACIONES**

Levi abrió los ojos cuando el primer rayo de sol se coló por su ventana. El chico parpadeó un par de veces y se dio la vuelta en la cama, pero ahora que se había desvelado sabía que ya no iba a dormirse de nuevo.

Mientras bostezaba, se puso en pie y se desperezó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía, pero aquel dolor había pasado a ser algo tan cotidiano para él que ya ni le prestaba atención.

Miró el despertador que había sobre la mesilla con desgana y volvió a bostezar. Con parsimonia alargó el brazo y apagó el despertador, que sonaría en menos de media hora. Después cogió la ropa de encima de la silla y se dirigió al baño.

El cuarto de baño de Levi era pequeño y oscuro, pero limpio. Con un rápido movimiento abrió el grifo de agua caliente y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Dejó el pijama perfectamente doblado sobre una pequeña banqueta y la ropa interior en un cubo blanco. Después se metió bajo el agua.

Levi se lavó con esmero cada parte del cuerpo y, cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpio, salió mientras se envolvía una toalla a la cintura. Con otra toalla se secó el pelo. Después se miró al espejo y se observó con detenimiento; ya era hora de ir a cortarse el pelo.

Se vistió despacio, poniendo especial cuidado en los detalles, recogió el pijama y fue a su habitación. Después de guardar el pijama en su cajón, hizo la cama estirando perfectamente las sábanas y abrió la ventana para que entrase el aire fresco. La mañana era radiante. Después bajó a desayunar con el resto de sus compañeros.

Aquel día ni él ni sus compañeros tenían que salir de los muros, por lo que fueron al campo de entrenamiento a practicar nuevas estrategias. Levi explicaba las técnicas a sus subordinados, que las repetían hasta que salían a la perfección. Al poco de empezar ya todos estaban empapados en sudor.

Poco antes de la hora de la cena, Levi dio por concluida la sesión de entrenamiento. Algunos de los soldados invitaron a Levi a ir a tomar algo con ellos, pero él se negó, tenía mucho que hacer.

Levi se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó con la limpieza. Primero sacudió las alfombras, que dejó sujetas en el balcón. Después barrió y fregó los suelos, sacó brillo a todas las estanterías y limpió el interior de su armario. Cuando acabó todo estaba como nuevo, pero su misión de limpieza no acabó ahí, sino que hizo lo mismo con el baño.

Cuando el chico se metió en la cama, lo hizo con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho, pero esa satisfacción no duró demasiado, pues alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación con insistencia.

Con paso cansado se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Frente a él se encontró con Petra, parecía nerviosa. Él la invitó a entrar y ella aceptó. Hablaron en susurros durante un largo rato, como si temiesen que alguien pudiese estar escuchando su conversación. Cuando Petra terminó de hablar, Levi seguía con la misma mirada perdida que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Petra, ahora debes descansar. Avisa a los demás, mañana saldremos al amanecer.

La chica asintió, le dio las gracias aguantando un sollozo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

De nuevo solo, Levi volvió a la cama y se tumbó, pero no era capaz de dormir. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y esperó a que llegase el amanecer trazando planes y buscando la mejor manera de no caer en las garras de un titán.

Amaneció y él se levantó. Realizó su ritual matutino y, después de preparar su equipo, bajó al comedor en el que solo estaban los integrantes del escuadrón de misiones especiales. Desayunaron en silencio y, antes de que toda la ciudad despertase, salieron de los muros.

El mundo exterior era un lugar frío e inhóspito. El sol comenzaba a brillar, pero no calentaba. El viento era frío y la hierba estaba congelada por el rocío de la noche. Aquella misión no iba a ser fácil.

Levi sabía que aquella era una misión suicida, que tenía pocas o ninguna probabilidad de éxito pero ¿qué clase de superior sería si no se preocupaba por sus subordinados?

La noche anterior, cuando Petra había acudido a su habitación, había sido para decirle que Gunter, en un ataque de locura, había salido solo de las murallas. La chica no sabía muy bien qué había pasado, solo que en medio de la cena él se había levantado diciendo que iba a salir solo al exterior y sobrevivir. Y efectivamente había salido. Lo de que hubiese logrado sobrevivir no estaba tan claro.

Las primeras horas de camino se pasaron lentas y tediosas; caminaban por valles desiertos en los que todavía quedaban rastros del mundo antes de los Titanes. Granjas quemadas y arrasadas por las inclemencias del tiempo; animales que habían logrado sobrevivir de forma milagrosa y molinos que movían sus aspas con sonidos chirriantes.

El escuadrón pasó al lado de un carro abandonado y todos giraron la vista. En ese carro ellos habían transportado los cuerpos de algunos amigos caídos, pero habían tenido que abandonarlos antes de llegar a la ciudad.

-Mirad, un Titán – dijo Erd señalando a lo lejos. Un Titán se acercaba a ellos. Levi miró a sus soldados y asintió, poniendo en marcha su formación más eficaz.

Antes de que el Titán se diese cuenta, Levi había acabado con él. La monstruosa mole cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y ellos continuaron con su camino. Se estaban acercando peligrosamente a la zona boscosa, y eso a Levi no le gustaba. ¿Dónde se había metido ese idiota de Gunter?

Llegó el medio día y la linde del bosque estaba frente a ellos, cuando decidieron parar a comer. Tomaron una comida rápida pero energética y, de nuevo, montaron en sus caballos dispuestos a encontrar a su amigo.

En el interior del bosque no llegaban los escasos rayos de sol, por lo que el frío y la humedad eran casi insoportables. Levi se tapó con su capa y se ajustó bien los guantes mientras mantenía los ojos bien abiertos.

De pronto, en medio de la soledad del bosque, se oyó un grito que todos identificaron como de Gunter. Guiándose por aquella voz, corrieron veloces en su busca hasta llegar a un claro en el que estaba el hombre rodeado de tres Titanes. En el suelo, caídos, había dos más.

Levi suspiró y, dando las órdenes precisas, comenzaron las maniobras de rescate. Cuando acabaron, estaban cansados y empapados en la sangre de los Titanes. Gunter, en medio del claro, parecía avergonzado.

-¿Dónde está tu caballo? – le preguntó Levi con voz carente de sentimientos.

-Un Titán se lo comió – respondió él en un susurro. Levi chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de fastidio.

-Que alguien llevé a este idiota con él. Nos volvemos.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue mucho más largo que el de ida. Había anochecido y tenían que tener cuidado. Además, Levi se negaba a hablar, lo que estaba poniendo nervioso a Gunter, que sabía que tendría que pagar por la insensatez que había cometido.

Cuando llegaron a casa la luna ya estaba alta. Dejaron los caballos en el establo y Levi les dijo que al día siguiente seguirían el horario normal, que al no haber sido aquella una misión oficial, no iba a darles el riguroso día de descanso. Apesadumbrados, todos asintieron.

Una vez que Levi hubo desaparecido, Gunter pidió perdón a sus compañeros, que contestaron sonriendo o encogiéndose de hombros. Petra le dio con la mano abierta en la nuca y le dijo que nunca más volviese a hacer algo así, que no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie. Luego, cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir. Había sido un día duro.


End file.
